¿Por qué será?
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, abrió la heladera y sacó una jarra de agua helada, necesitaba refrescar sus recuerdos, ahora sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, talvez para estar en paz consigo mismo.
1. Memorias

¡Omedetou Sasuke-kun, feliz cumple! Se lo dedico especialmente a él en su cumple, Ai shiteru Sasuke-kun. ¡Arigato Masashi-sama por crearlo!

Aquí de nuevo con un Oneshot, en honor al fallecimiento de Benedetti, he tomado su último poema para hacer este fic, espero sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones:** Algo de tragedia y lime.

**Dedicado a Pau-chan: gracias por siempre dejarme tu comentario.**

**Otra cosa:** Es algo largo pero espero que disfruten leerlo, debido a su extensión decidí hacerlo en dos capi, espero les agrade.

**¿Por qué será? Parte Ι**

**Memorias…**

-Tsk, kuso- maldijo por lo bajo un chico de pelo negro azulado, mientras se levantaba de la cama con dificultad.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de luz que se encontraba a su lado, no hacia ni media hora que se había acostado, pero ciertamente no podía dormir, los pensamientos que quería alejar lo traicionaban y atacaban sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Se dirigió al baño, abrió la canilla de la bañera y se despojo de su ropa. Se sobo el cuello y se metió a bañarse, necesitaba relajarse un poco, y al sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo sintió conseguirlo por un instante; pero los malditos recuerdos no le dieron tregua y volvieron otra vez.

-Kuso, kuso, kuso- maldijo repetidas veces mientras sentía como una lágrima salada se perdía entre el agua de la ducha.

Cerró la canilla y sin molestarse en secarse o vestirse se tirò en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hiciera no detendría el flujo de sus pensamientos, se rindió y quitó la almohada de su rostro.

Dirigió su mirada seria al techo, en el estaba pintado pulcramente el emblema del clan Uchiha, ahora ya sin tratar de detenerlos, los recuerdos lo invadieron de a poco, como pidiendo permiso, aún sabiendo que con o sin el, las imágenes irían apareciendo en su mente…

Recordaba como si fuera hoy el día en el que volvió a pisar lo que, de pequeño, solía llamar su hogar, ¿Qué lo hizo volver allí, volver a Konoha, después de jurar destruir la aldea y todo lo que había en ella? Pues el dobe de Naruto –como solía llamarlo- y _su_ molestia.

Cuando él llego a Konoha dispuesto a entablar una guerra, unos buenos puñetazos por parte de sus mejores amigos, unos insultos y unas frases cargadas de significado, lo hicieron disuadir de la absurda idea de acabar con lo que él, a pesar de no reconocerlo, amaba; y que su difunto hermano –Itachi- tambien había amado.

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar la sorpresa que sintió cuando cierta chica de pelo rosa le dio de lleno en el estómago con su puño, le rompió unas cuantas costillas y daño varios órganos, en ese momento lo único que pudo articular fue "eres un animal" y como por obra de magia, los tres comenzaron a reír, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, como en los viejos tiempos, _No_, aun mejor, ya que esta vez, él tambien participaba de ese momento.

Luego de ese día las cosas mejoraron para Sasuke, a pesar de que tuvo que convencer a casi toda la aldea de que no los traicionaría, y de tener que luchar contra lo que quedaba de Akatsuki junto con sus compañeros días después de ser admitido en la aldea, el casi morir por su pueblo y sus amigos había valido completamente la pena.

Pero cuando todo parecía andar de maravilla, cuando el Uchiha sentía que el sol brillaba en su vida, Madara hizo aparición.

Sasuke sabia que este aún seguía vivo, es más, había informado al Hokage de esto; sí así es, el Hokage, el Rokudaime de la aldea de la Hoja ahora era su mejor amigo: Uzumaki Naruto; incluso mandaron escuadrones ANBU en su búsqueda, el mismo fue, pero ni rastro hubo del legendario Uchiha. Hasta hace dos días, cuando el rubio líder de la aldea les informó que había noticias de Uchiha Madara y que posiblemente al día siguiente comenzara la guerra.

Al otro día, mientras una pareja dormía en un cuarto de la casa Uchiha, una bomba resonó en las puertas de la Hoja, y a partir de ahí, todo fue un caos…

Sasuke se talló los ojos que comenzaban a picarle cada vez más, conforme iba recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

Se concentró en acordarse cuales fueron las exactas palabras que le había dicho Sakura la primera vez que lo había visto llorar, si recordó sentirse patético en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro de la frase que la Haruno había pronunciado ese día.

- "No tiene nada malo llorar algunas veces"- pensó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, esa frase siquiera se le acercaba a la que había dicho ella. Desesperado dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, como si así el recuerdo pudiera volver a penetrar su memoria.

- kuso- y maldijo una vez más.

_**¿Por qué será que uno fabrica sus recuerdos **_

_**Y luego los olvida?**_

Sonrió levemente cuando la imagen de ese momento hizo acto de presencia:

**Flash Back**

_En la terraza de la torre Hokage estaban reunidos varios ninjas, entre ellos, Sasuke, Sakura y los ninjas de su generación, tambien Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Tsunade y Shizune, pero cabe destacar al rubio hiperactivo, quien se encontraba apoyado en la baranda de la terraza observando a todas las personas de la Hoja y a algunos de la aldea de la Arena, reunidos alrededor de la torre._

_Tsunade se acercó al rubio y le tendió el sombrero rojo y blanco, proclamándolo como el nuevo Rokudaime de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, este tras dar un cálido abrazo a "la vieja" se puso el sombrero y pronunció unas palabras que alguna vez tambien fueron pronunciadas por los anteriores Hokages:_

_Naruto- Desde este día en adelante seré el pilar de la villa de Konoha- dio una pausa mientras acomodaba su sombrero y miraba a la aldea triunfante- yo soy el Rokudaime Hokage-ttebayo._

_La Hoja estalló en aplausos._

_Sakura y Sasuke no podían sentirse más orgullosos al ver al que consideraban su hermano cumplir el sueño por el que tanto había luchado. La chica de ojos jades lloró de la emoción, y cuando volteó a ver al Uchiha, este estaba llevando una mano a su cara para limpiar una lágrima traicionera que rodaba por ella, pero la Kunoichi lo detuvo._

_-Debes pensar que soy un idiota- afirmó el chico viéndose sorprendido._

_La de pelo rosa le sonrió y beso la lágrima que había quedado en su mejilla._

_-No tiene nada de malo llorar cuando estas feliz- la Haruno le dedicó su más bonita sonrisa._

_El Uchiha le correspondió el gesto y fijó su vista en el chico de ojos azules que era felicitado por sus demás amigos._

_-Creo haber escuchado eso alguna vez- confesó el Shinobi._

_- Son dignas palabras de Naruto- confirmó viendo como el chico rubio iba corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos- sabias palabras- agregó mientras los tres se fundían en un profundo abrazo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a sus ojos amenazando nuevamente con derramar gotas cristalinas, esa vez no estaba feliz, no le encontraba lo bueno a llorar, tampoco quería desahogarse, solo quería volver el tiempo atrás y sonreír como aprendió a hacerlo antes, sonreír con él, su mejor amigo, con _ella_.

Dirigió ahora la vista a las paredes laterales de su cuarto, donde las deidades Amaterasu y Tsukuyonomi estaban pintadas. Enseguida que su mirada se encontró con la de dichas deidades volteó la vista hacia otro lado, se prometió que cuando tuviera tiempo haría pintar las paredes, no soportaba ese ambiente religioso, después de todo, cuando él necesito una ayuda divina, esta nunca apareció.

_**¿Por qué será que uno procede de algún Dios**_

_**Para volverse ateo?**_

Se levantó de su cama, y desnudo como estaba se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, abrió la heladera y sacó una jarra de agua helada, necesitaba refrescar sus recuerdos, ahora sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, talvez para estar en paz consigo mismo.

Se recostó sobre la mesada y al virar su vista hacia la mesa que tenia enfrente, algo llamó su atención, media docena de manzanas bien rojas reposaban sobre un canasto en el centro de dicho mueble, la nostalgia lo invadió de pronto. Cogiò una de esas frutas y le dio un mordisco, estaba deliciosa, pero aun así, le supo agridulce.

Esta vez su mirada se posó en la ventana de la cocina, a través de ella se podía vislumbrar el sol haciendo aparición, y algo más lejos, la luna que ya dejaba de verse, sonrió al satélite natural, pues verlo esta vez casi invisible le hizo rememorar una pregunta que la flor de Cerezo le hizo cierto día.

_**¿Por qué será que la luna tiene **_

_**Una barriga blanca?**_

Tirò el cabito de la manzana a la basura y se encaminó nuevamente hacia su dormitorio, en ese instante unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta principal, pero no se molesto en atender, sabia que significaba.

Abrió el ropero y observó su ropa, algo lo cautivó, entre tantas remeras y otras ropas blancas y azules, se encontraba colgado un vestido rojo con un círculo blanco en su espalda, acarició la tela y aspiró el aroma a primavera imborrable en ella, se separó de la vestimenta casi con dolor y su mano fue directo hacia una prenda solitaria en el fondo del armario, esta era totalmente negra. Cuando estiró su mano creyó sentir que esa ropa, que para su suerte pocas veces había utilizado, no pedía a gritos ser usada como una prenda que se ha querido y luego olvidado, pero que cuando se recuerda y se prueba otra vez, esta parece agradecértelo. Esta vez, esa prenda parecía querer quedarse allí olvidada para siempre.

_**¿Por qué será que cuando abro el ropero **_

_**Las mangas me saludan?**_

Se vistió calmadamente, y salió de su casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta con llave.

En las calles de Konoha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reinaba completamente el silencio, unas cuantas personas con vestimentas negras se dirigían hacia el centro de la aldea, pero Sasuke, por el contrario, no siguió a dichas personas, sino que se detuvo en una casa en específico. Concentrando chakra en sus pies caminó hacia el segundo piso, y una vez que estuvo allí, abrió la ventana que daba al balcón. No se molestó en ser visto ni escuchado, sabia que no había nadie allí.

Repasó con la mirada cada mueble y cada objeto de ese cuarto, alguna que otra vez había ido allí a buscar a la chica que dormía en esa habitación, pero nunca había estado más de diez minutos en ese sitio. Se alegraba de que ese lugar estuviera intacto, ya que en la Guerra, el rubio líder consiguió que la lucha sea en las afueras de la villa, y Konoha no había sufrido mayores daños.

Observó atentamente unas tres fotografías que había sobre el mueble que estaba frente a la cama, las tres sacadas en tiempos distintos, fijó su mirada en una en particular, un sosiego lo invadió al ver la sonrisa de la chica que estaba en medio de la fotografía, miró fijamente sus labios y le pareció que se movían, teniendo una conversación muda.

_**¿Y que tu boca dice ternuras**_

_**Tan solo cuando calla?**_

Guardó la foto en su bolsillo y se tirò en la bien tendida cama, el aroma a flores flotaba en el aire; volteó la cara y se sintió somnoliento de pronto, recordó que no se había sentido tan bien desde hace dos días, cuando Sakura le había repetido incansables veces, que aún lo amaba…

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto repasando el plan que había expuesto Shikamaru unas horas antes, la Guerra estaba cerca, aunque al contrario de otras veces, esta vez ellos estarían preparados, pero el ruido de la puerta lo sacó de su concentración. Se levantó de la cama donde reposaba y abrió la puerta._

_-Sasuke-kun- lo nombró la chica de ojos jades que estaba frente a él, el muchacho se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar._

_La observó fijamente, mientras ella dudaba si hablar o no. El Uchiha pensó que había sucedido algo con el tema de Madara y se alarmó._

_- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- dijo algo impaciente._

_Pero ella no le respondió, su cuerpo tembloroso fue acercándose lentamente al Shinobi, y este solo se quedó en su lugar esperando a ver que hacia ella._

_- ¿Sabes que este podría ser el ultimo día que yo vea tu rostro, o tu veas el mío?- el chico de ojos negros asintió mientras se concentraba en disfrutar de la mano femenina que acariciaba su mejilla.- No quiero morir sin haberte dicho antes que te amo- dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla._

_Sasuke se sorprendió ante tales palabras, si bien su relación ahora era excelente, no habían tenido ninguna conversación sobre el tema, ambos aceptaban que eran amigos, o eso pensaban._

_- Onegai Sasuke-kun, déjame pasar esta noche contigo- suplicó rodeando el cuello del ninja con sus brazos._

_Sasuke atinó a hacer lo que más deseaba en ese momento, y lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo, la besó, la besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y al sentir que ella le correspondía se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. A partir de ahí, los dos olvidaron la cordura._

_Sasuke se dirigió con ella hacia la cama mientras la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, de manera delicada fue desprendiendo las prendas de la chica mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, con las manos temblándole ligeramente. Ambos acariciaron cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, explorando zonas que jamás alguien había tocado antes._

_El Uchiha se deleito con los suaves gemidos de su amante; en un arrebato la beso ferozmente y luego le susurró al oído que también la amaba, ella le sonrió con el rostro iluminado y envolvió las caderas de Sasuke con sus piernas, dándole entrada libre al chico. Mientras se sentía más dentro de Sakura vio como ella gemía levemente pero de dolor, intentó calmarla besándola, pero no pudo sentirse más feliz al saber que el era el primero, la oyó pronunciar su nombre acompañado nuevamente de un te amo. _

_Hicieron el amor, hicieron el amor toda la noche._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**¿Por qué será que un cuerpo virgen**_

_**Tiene pezones de burdel?**_

Salió de su trance y sacó la foto de su bolsillo, para observarla nuevamente. Se alegró de saber que fue el primero para ella.

El primero y el último…

Un ruido en la ventana le obligó a apartar su mirada de la foto y prestarle atención a la figura que se le acercaba. Guardó la foto nuevamente y observó al hombre frente a él en silencio.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- afirmó un rubio de ojos azules, su voz se oía menos chillona de lo normal.

Su vestimenta, al igual que la del Uchiha era oscura, pero más sombrío era su rostro, el cual en vez de mostrar una sonrisa tan propia de él, solo mostraba un surco de lágrimas limpiadas torpemente y unas ojeras pronunciadas debajo de sus, ahora opacos, ojos azules. Claro que el Shinobi delante de él no se encontraba mucho mejor.

- ¿No estarás pensando en no ir?- dijo en tono de amenaza Naruto.

El chico de ojos negros solo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana sin emitir sonido, pero un brazo lo detuvo, cuando se dio vuelta vio al rubio mirándolo tristemente, y sin pensar los dos se abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron, mientras las lágrimas de ambos se perdían por sus mejillas y entre la ropa del otro.

Continuará…

_He decidido dividirlo en dos capis, ya que sino sería muy extenso y no quería que pareciera tedioso, así que lo transforme en un two shot, espero que esperen con ansias el segundo y ultimo capi._

_Dejen sus comentarios así continuo. _

_Besitos…_

_Sakusoy_

_PD: Entren a mi metro __.com/sakusoyyo__ allí verán imágenes de mis anteriores Oneshots y songfics, la de este fic la pondré cuando publique el siguiente y ultimo capi._

_Ahora si, _

_Sayonara_


	2. Sacrificio

Hola, tanto tiempo, quiero disculparme por la demora, pero bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capi y el final, espero que no se decepcionen y que haya valido la pena la espera.

**Aclaración**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi-Sama.

**Dedicado a:** Hatake Nabiki, para disculparme por la espera, y tu fuiste la primera en deducir que había pasado con Sakura, espero te guste el capi.

Besos.

**XQué será**

**Sacrificio…**

Sasuke iba caminando lento por las ahora silenciosas calles de Konoha, su rubio amigo estaba a su lado, se miraron por un instante y el Uzumaki forzó una sonrisa que el Uchiha agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza, sabia que el chico estaba tratando de apoyarlo, aun cuando él estaba en sus mismas condiciones, no había nada más verdadero que la amistad que le profesaba el rubio, aunque había algo que la igualaba, el amor que ella había sentido por ellos.

Llegaron al centro de la aldea, donde los aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha estaban reunidos, caminaron entre la multitud, Naruto se detuvo cada que alguien le felicitaba por el triunfo, o le ofrecía sus condolencias, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a la gente, en ese momento lo menos que necesitaba era un consuelo hipócrita, por que nadie sabia lo que él sentía en ese momento.

Sintió una punzada en su roto corazón cuando se detuvo para mirar los ataúdes que se mostraban ante sus ojos, vio a cada persona ofrecer una flor a la foto que se encontraba encima de ellos; se miró las manos con congoja, él no se había dignado a traer nada para _ella,_ y se sintió aun más miserable, le hubiera gustado darle tantas cosas cuando la chica aun estaba con él, de haber sabido que pasaría eso…

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, junto a él, su Sensei, se encontraba mirando fijamente una de las cajas negras. Abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al ver que no llevaba su inseparable máscara cubriendo su rostro, pudo apreciar el paso de los años en su cara, pero no encontró nada de dientes de castor ni gruesos labios como solían creer, sino que se encontró con una boca, mejillas, nariz e incluso cuello totalmente normal.

-He venido temprano hoy- avisó a algo que había omitido su alumno.

Sasuke le miró interrogante.

- Bueno, algún día tenia que pasar- se excusó- vine a mostrarle la cara a la muerte, a _ella- _explicó- esta cara que por años tuve vergüenza de mostrar.

El Uchiha no emitió sonido, escuchando atentamente la confesión de su ex maestro.

- Sakura los amaba, no hay duda de ello- afirmó mientras su mirada se volvía nostálgica y la del joven a su lado sombría- tambien yo la quería- le juró- y me maldigo por no habérselo dicho antes- expresó con rabia hacia si mismo.

-Ella lo sabia- le aseguró Sasuke- y tambien ella te amaba.

El Jounin le sonrió y se alejo de su lado, deposito una flor rosa sobre una de los tantos féretros y volvió a donde se encontraba parado el Uchiha.

-No te culpes Sasuke- le rogó, para luego perderse entre la multitud.

Se quedó por incontables minutos allí parado, con una ola de pensamientos fluyendo en su cabeza, oía algunos sollozos ahogados y murmullos lastimeros a su alrededor; pero no le presto mayor importancia, ya tenia suficiente con su dolor.

Egoísta, sí, lo era y lo admitía, pero no en todo el sentido de la palabra, él no se preocupaba solo por él mismo, a él tambien le importaban Kakashi y Naruto, como también le había importado _ella_, lastima que no se lo demostró lo suficiente. Pero más allá de ellos, todo le importaba una mierda.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó al féretro negro frente a él, se colocó al lado del rubio que acariciaba el cajón con tal ternura que parecía estar acariciando a un dulce gatito. Tocó también la caja negra, e inexplicablemente cayó en un trance, que le obligó a revivir lo que había acontecido horas antes, y la razón por la que se encontraba allí…

**Flash back**

_Corrían apresuradamente por las calles de la aldea, junto a ellos, cientos de shinobis de grado chunin o superior avanzaban con ellos._

_- Tu no iras Sakura-le informó un chico de pelo negro azulado a la muchacha que corría a la par suya._

_- Ya estoy yendo Sasuke-kun-_

_No vio su rostro porque la máscara de Tigre de la mujer se lo impedía, pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo._

_-Sakura es peligroso- siguió hablando mientras esquivaba una que otra rama, ya que habían salido al fin de la aldea y se encontraban en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha- tu deber como ninja médico es curar, no luchar.- aseguró con dureza._

_- También soy ANBU- le recordó- y al igual que tu tengo el deber, moral, al menos, de proteger a mi aldea- le dijo con voz áspera- cueste lo que cueste- agregó._

_Frunció el seño tras su máscara de Mono y maldijo por lo bajo, estaban a pocos metros de donde se desarrollaría la batalla y aun no había podido convencer a la terca Kunoichi, de que lo mejor era que ella no interviniera en la pelea._

_- Solo me preocupo por ti- susurro casi inaudiblemente, y un sonrojo tenue se hizo presente en sus mejillas._

_La mano de Haruno detuvo su marcha y él, a través de su máscara, la miró confuso._

_- Se que te preocupas por mi Sasuke-kun- dijo poniendo en evidencia que le había escuchado- pero yo estaré bien- habló con voz dulce._

_El Uchiha solo gruñó y volteó la cabeza._

_-Sasuke-kun- le llamó para que la mirara, pero Sasuke no obedeció._

_La ninja suspiró y se quitó la máscara, estiró la mano y tambien le quitó la suya al ANBU que estaba con ella. El chico le miró confuso, Sakura siempre era obsesiva con el tema de no quitarse las máscaras, porque permite al enemigo conocer tu identidad y bla, bla, bla; pero acalló sus pensamientos al instante cuando la mano enguantada de su compañera se posó en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella fundiéndolo en un beso apasionado._

_La de ojos jades dejo caer lo que minutos antes cubría su rostro y el de Sasuke, sin temor a que se rompiera, envolvió sus manos en los cabellos azulados y sintió como unas manos masculinas sujetaban con fuerza su cintura, un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior le hizo abrir la boca y dar paso a la lengua inquieta del Uchiha, afianzo aun más las manos en sus cabellos, tirando levemente de ellos, mientras que las manos en su cintura ahora recorrían libremente su espalda. Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió a Sasuke penetrarla cuanto pudo con su lengua._

_Los dos ignoraban que la batalla ya había dado comienzo, seguían besándose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, pero cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, muy a su pesar se separaron._

_- Confía en mi Sasuke-kun- le rogó la chica una vez que se hubieron separado._

_El chico le miró por un instante a sus ojos jades, perdiéndose en ellos, suspiró, ella podía con él._

_La chica le plantó otro beso al verlo sonreír, sabia que esta vez podría demostrarle que era fuerte, y que podía defender la aldea, incluso defenderlo a él si era preciso._

_- Vamos- apuró Sasuke sujetándola de la mano y yendo adonde había comenzado la batalla, los dos olvidaron al objeto que cubría sus rostros, que yacía placidamente sobre el verde pasto del bosque de la Hoja._

_No había oportunidad de regresar, la Guerra había comenzado…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Teme ¿estas bien?-

La voz quebrada de Naruto lo sacó del trance en el que se encontraba y lo hizo posar sus ojos en él, ignoró cuando el de ojos azules repitió la pregunta, y como por inercia su mano derecha se dirigió a su bolsillo, donde se encontraba un kunai que había guardado allí por azares del destino.

Los ojos del líder de la aldea se abrieron sobremanera cuando vio a su amigo colocar, con mano temblorosa, un kunai sobre su pecho. Pero luego entorno los ojos y sonrió tristemente, no haría nada para detenerlo, es más, nadie a su alrededor hizo el ademán de querer parar su inminente suicidio.

_**¿Por qué será que si decido**_

_**Morir nadie me cree?**_

Se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, soltando el kunai y sujetando con sus manos libres su cabeza, gotas cristalinas salieron de sus orbes; Naruto se agacho a su lado y lo rodeó con los brazos como a un niño pequeño, le sonrió con satisfacción, aunque el Uchiha no pudo verlo. El rubio estaba seguro de que Sasuke no haría una tontería, Sakura había dado su vida por él, y él era digno de su sacrificio…

**Flash Back**

_Naruto vio por el rabillo del ojo la figura de sus dos amigos incorporarse al cuerpo de batalla y sonrió sintiéndose más liviano. Frente a él, la figura imponente de Madara lo miraba triunfante, sintiéndose superior._

_Frunció el seño y no pasó un segundo antes que se diera cuenta de su error, el Sharingan de Madara Uchiha lo fulminó._

_Sintió como cada una de sus células se estaba quemando, y como un poder sobrenatural luchaba por salir, los pocos segundos que estuvo consiente le bastaron para darse cuenta de que el legendario Uchiha había liberado al Kyubi dentro de si._

_Los shinobis de la Hoja vieron con asombro y angustia como el zorro de nueve colas surgía del ahora cuerpo inerte de Naruto. Se oyó el grito desgarrador de Sakura quien corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, con desesperación comprobó que el chico ya no respiraba._

_La chica de pelo rosa miró a su maestra que se encontraba a metros de ella sanando las heridas de Kakashi quien se había enfrentado a un fuerte oponente y ahora yacía en el piso con una herida profunda en el vientre, pero aun con vida. La legendaria Sannin captó la mirada de su alumna y entendió, fijo su vista en el cuerpo del hiperactivo ninja y soltó un gemido de dolor, luego miró hacia arriba donde el zorro se alzaba imponente estirando sus largas patas y destruyendo todo a su paso, y tambien observó con infinito asombro como Madara se fusionaba con el animal._

_- Es ahora o nunca Tsunade-sama- gritó Sakura sacando de sus cavilaciones a la ex Godaime._

_La nieta del Primero asintió con pesar al ver a la chica, que había invocado a Katsuyu, realizando una serie de sellos, aun sin haber esperado la respuesta de ella._

_Sasuke, quien había logrado acertar un Kirin a una de las colas del animal, y mientras esta se regeneraba se permitió mirar un instante a su compañera, que estaba por realizar un jutsu desconocido para él._

_- Cuando te enseñe esa técnica rogué a Kami que nunca tuvieras que utilizarla Sakura- pronunció con dolor mientras corría a salvar el cuerpo de Naruto._

_- No te olvides de algo Sasuke-kun- gritó la chica antes de realizar el ultimo sello. Sasuke la miró confuso- los amo demasiado. —Shiki Fuujin._

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto recordó que cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital, a su lado, Sasuke sentado en una silla con unas pocas vendas en su cuerpo.

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Qué paso?- pronunció dificultosamente el rubio._

_- Has despertado pronto- dijo el moreno evadiendo la pregunta con voz quebrada._

_- ¿Qué paso?- volvió a repetir esta vez alzando la voz._

_El corazón de Naruto se quebró cuando vio a su amigo romper a llorar, se imagino lo peor, y estaba en lo cierto._

_Luego de unos minutos consiguió que el Uchiha le contara lo sucedido, le contó primero que el Kyubi había sido liberado, y lo que paso después con Sakura, que ella sello al cuerpo Zorro junto con el de Madara dentro de si, y que por salvar a todos, ella h`bía muerto._

_- No puede ser- gritó Naruto levantándose de su cama sin iMportarle sus heridas ni nada- Teme dime que no es cierto- le ordenó zarandeándolo- ¿es una "roma verdad?- preguntó7con esperanza de que lo fuera, pero el ros4ro `e su amigm y su estado le decían l/ contrario._

_El de ojos azules qe derrumbó en el suelo profiriendo gritos de dolor._

_-Sakura-chan- pronunció entre %l llanto._

…

_Luego de que hubieron calmado un rato el Rokudaime hizo una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que despertó._

_- ½Co-cómo es que no estoy muerto?- pregun4ó cnn voz temblorosa._

_- La Sannin dio sU vida para revivirte- le contó._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Yo era el que deBía de haber salvado a todos- le aseguró Naruto al Uchiha que lloraba en su regazo.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de pensar estupideces dobe- dIjo mirándolo y tratando de sonreírle- tu tambie. debes sEr digno de s5 sacrificio- le habló pron5nciando las palabras que el Rokudaime pensó minutos antes.

Los dos se incorporaron y miraron hacia alrededor, la gente ya se iba marchando, dando por finalizado así, el funeral.

El Rokudaime suspiró y miró al cielo, este se extendía azul sobre ellos, sonrió, el día estaba hermoso, no había lluvia, solo se divisaban pocas nubes, y el sol brillaba como nunca, la temperatura calida era ideal, "un típico día primaveral", y al rubio se le antojo comparar ese día con _ella._ El rayo de luz que los iluminaba directo a la cara, les hizo pensar a los dos jóvenes, que, estuviera donde estuviera, _ella estaba feliz._

Se dejaron oír los cantos de las aves que volaban libres por el cielo, regalándoles su dulce melodía.

_**¿Por qué será que los pájaros cantan **_

_**Después de los entierros memorables?**_

El Hokage de la Hoja se alejó un poco de Sasuke para depositar una flor blanca algo arrugada, ya que estaba en su bolsillo, en el ataúd de la ex Godaime, y luego volvió junto a su amigo.

- No le he traído nada- dijo Sasuke con pesar mirando la foto sobre el féretro enfrente de él.

- Le he traído algo por los dos- dijo sonriendo sincero mientras de su otro bolsillo extraía la foto del equipo 7 inicial, y tras darle un beso a la imagen de su amiga, posaba el portarretratos al lado de la foto de la chica sobre el ataúd.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Creo que necesito comer un poco de Ramen- informó tocándose la barriga- creo que seria una buena idea si pasamos un rato juntos teme- sugirió, en verdad quería estar con su amigo, ahora los dos se necesitaban más que antes- tambien le diré a Kakashi-sensei y al marica de Sai.- sonrió intentando persuadirlo.

- Me quedare un instante más, esperenme allí- le pidió.

- Claro- dijo al tiempo que depositaba un último beso en la foto sobre el féretro. - Pensare en ti Sakura-chan- susurró al viento con la promesa de que la recordaría por siempre.

Naruto hizo una promesa muda en la que afirmaba que cuando tambien le llegara la hora, iría a buscar a su Sakura-chan y junto a ella y el teme estarían juntos toda la eternidad.

El Rokudaime de la Hoja nunca rompe sus promesas, _es su camino ninja._

Cuando su amigo se marcho, Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una foto idéntica a la que había puesto el Uzumaki en el cajón de su amiga. Miro la imagen de la chica y luego la suya, y beso su propia imagen, sabiendo que la chica la había besado miles de veces antes.

_**¿Por qué será que si beso tu beso**_

_**Me siento renovado?**_

Sintió la parte que había muerto en él, revivir lentamente.

Se acerco al féretro y lo abrazo con delicadeza, mientras sentía su corazón latir con desespero y anhelo, no podía negarlo, la echaba de menos, cuanto le gustaría ahora ir con ella y el resto del equipo 7 a comer a Ichiraku, como le hubiera gustado levantarse por la mañana y tenerla a ella pegada a él, despertarla con un beso, desayunar juntos para luego ir juntos a entrenar con los otros ANBU y luego pasarse por el despacho del Hokage para pasar un rato con él, comer nuevamente en Ichiraku y luego retornar a su casa de vuelta con la chica de pelo rosa, hacer el amor con ella y acostarse a dormir nuevamente.

Deseaba poder haberse casado con ella, tener diez hijos con ella, la quería allí consigo.

_**¿Por qué será que me haces tanta falta?**_

De pronto se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba todavía, que los sentimientos que descubrió recién hace unas cuantas horas cuando Sakura fue a su casa seguían igual, o incluso más fuertes, ese Amor era más fuerte que la muerte.

Sonrió con sinceridad al cielo.

- Te amo Sakura- gritó con demencia- Tambien te amo demasiado- agregó.

Se puso en marcha hacia el Ichiraku, observando el cielo azul, sonriendo, inmensamente feliz.

Ahora, habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos,

_Sabía que podría vivir con ellos._

_Owari._

_Eh terminado, OH que emoción, me siento inmensamente feliz, creo que he logrado lo que quería, espero que les haya agradado._

_Una cosilla: no quise poner la pelea porque creo que no iba con el tema de este Oneshot, así que se los dejo todo a la imaginación._

_Aclaraciones- cuando Naruto promete que la va a buscar es porque como el jutsu que hizo Sakura le hace hacer un contrato con el Shinigami en el que ella luego de sellar el a alma del Kyubi y Madara no tendrá paz, por eso promete salvarla._

_Bueno eso es todo_

_Besos_

_Para dudas, comentarios, dejen Review._

_Los amo._

_Pasen por mi metro /Sakusoyyo_


End file.
